


do you feel like a young god?

by AspenRoman



Series: tyzula one shots [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Azula is Hades and Ty Lee is Persephone, Azula is lonely and this got sadder then I thought it was going to be, Eventual Romance, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspenRoman/pseuds/AspenRoman
Summary: The thing they don't tell you about immortality is how lonely it gets, especially in the Underworld.So of course, Azula takes things into her own hands.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: tyzula one shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937983
Comments: 25
Kudos: 159





	do you feel like a young god?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StanTwice28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanTwice28/gifts).



> hi this was super fun to write and was good to do during my little writing funk. it was a request by StanTwice28 and i'm more than willing to do requests/commissions. just message me on tumblr @ aspenroman and we can work something out:)
> 
> as always, this was not proofread and I also started writing this at 11pm and ended at 4:40am so i hope you guys enjoy it!!

She'll never admit it, but Azula is lonely. She's been alive for centuries and seen empires rise and empires fall. In her time, she had admitted hundreds of millions of souls into the Underworld and seen their entire lives. Being the Queen of the Underworld was exhausting, but at least it gave her something to do. However, she was never really allowed to leave her domain, not after what had happened with the Titans. It's not that Azula wanted to overthrow all the gods, it's merely that she saw her chances were better with the Titans. Of course, everything was ruined when her brother, God of the Sun, arrived with extra gods. Even the stupid messenger, Aang, was there.

The tides were turned and she defected to join the Gods once more, but Iroh, the Head of Olympus, thought she needed to be punished and atone for her wrongdoings. Thus, she was banished to the Underworld while Sokka got the sea and Iroh ruled the sky. And even though Zuko was her blood, the sun god was allowed to do whatever and didn't need to make up for anything. It was idiotic, the system of the 12 at Olympus and how she was only supposed to leave when they summoned her. She was no one's dog and it annoyed her to play by their rules.

Besides, hadn't she suffered enough? Azula and Zuko had worked together to trap Ozai, their father, and the king of time. She knew breaking the seal on her father's container would bring her pain for the rest of her existence and thus didn't break him out, but no one seemed to give her any credit. Sure, she had an expansive mansion and servants who would answer to her every beck and call, but it wasn't the same as real people. The ghosts she commanded were boring and obedient and never offered any challenge. After the fall of the Titans, Zuko had only managed to get busier and busier, apparently enthralled with a goddess named Katara.

Azula heard all the murmurings: Aang found some nymph to chase while Toph, the goddess of the forge, found some minor god as a companion. Every person in Greece knew of Iroh's hookups (for a man that old, he sure didn't know how to be stealthy) and even Sokka had found love with the moon goddess, Yue, for a small time before Yue became the goddess of the hunt or something (the details were sparse). It seemed everyone got their happy ending but her.

And of course, it infuriated her to no end. Azula was banished to the Underworld with no one else and expected to just be quiet and obey when the gods had taken everything from her. She kept surveillance on the Overworld of course, but it wasn't the same as being there. She had spies everywhere, ghosts who were more than willing to do her bidding in order to gain access to Elysium. It was impossible for any mere mortal to go there but Azula didn't bother telling them that. If her servants ever found out the invalidity of her promise, they would merely travel to the Apshodel Meadows and Azula would find new henchman. She had all the time in the world, after all.

Her anger towards the other gods didn't go unnoticed either, Azula earned herself quite a reputation as a stern and cold ruler of the Underworld. No soul was ever granted a favor or allowed to leave, unless she gave them permission. She made sure no one could escape and policed them well. But, the job was lonely and the dreariness of the world was wearing on her.

However, this isn't the story of how Azula lost Olympus or the time she met Cerberus, no, those stories have long passed. Instead, this is the tale of how Azula found eternal love, albeit not in the most conventional way.

* * *

Azula had spies on all of the gods, no matter who they were. Even if they were gods, no one had the affinity for sensing the dead or controlling them that she did. At least she got a little entertainment out of it. And since she had spies everywhere, it was precisely why the appearance of a new minor goddess was so alarming. The brown-haired goddess, her sources told her the girl's name was Ty Lee, was almost sunshine incarnate. Flowers bloomed where she walked and any grain she touched prospered. She brought life wherever she went, the opposite of what Azula did, and for the first time in forever, Azula wanted something. For centuries, Azula's wants had not changed. She wanted sunlight on her skin and freedom and to live without the other gods breathing down her neck, but those had stayed the same. When Azula first saw her, she knew there was something different. Her breath had left her and her heart had pounded because Ty Lee was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and she wanted her with an ache that she felt in her bones.

It took months of planning with her ghosts to come up with a plan. As soon as Azula broke into the Overworld, she knew that the gods on Olympus would know. Everything would have to be in place for Azula to grab Ty Lee and return to her domain as quick and painlessly as possible. After all the gods had done to her, the least they could do is give her a companion. She knew that Ty Lee always wandered in the fields in mid-day with her mentor, Mai, the goddess of life and death. They would talk and then split up while Mai presided over one side of the field and Ty Lee did the other. The process never took long, but it would give Azula the time necessary to grab her consort and leave. Azula had planned everything to a tee.

Frankly, the capture was much easier than she expected. Azula merely opened the ground underneath her and dragged her down. By the time Mai had turned around at Ty Lee's scream, the girl was gone. The journey into the palace was instantaneous, thanks to her teleportation. As soon as they reach the fortress, Azula let go of Ty Lee and the girl stumbled away from her.

"Hello darling, welcome home," Azula cooed and Ty Lee glared at her.

"Who the hell are you? Where am I? Why am I so dizzy?" Ty Lee held her head.

"I'm Azula, the Queen of the Underworld," Azula told her in a "duh" type of tone, "I suspect you're feeling sick from the teleportation, it takes a while to get used to. Would you like something to calm your stomach?"

"Wait, Mai told me about you, you were banished down here," Ty Lee argued.

Azula rolled her eyes, "Ah, I see she's more chatty than she used to be. I'll have you know, my exile here is not permanent and it was no fault of my own."

"You were a part of the war!" Ty Lee said.

Azula smirked, "Darling, there have been a lot of wars, you'll have to specify."

"The war between the Gods and Titans, you defected at the last second," Ty Lee said.

Azula nodded, "And guess what I got to show for it? A bunch of useless ghosts, the inability to feel the sun on my skin, and a giant, slobbering dog. Would rather be trapped in some valley or something like my father."

Some of the hostility left Ty Lee's posture, "What do you mean?"

"You said it yourself, I was banished down here. You wouldn't have won that war if I hadn't gone to help my annoying older brother, and he stabbed me in the back and got the Overworld. You think I want this?"

"Listen, I'm sorry you're stuck here but how is that my problem? You kidnapped me!"

Azula began to pace back and forth as Ty Lee talked and merely hummed when she was over, "Sure, I kidnapped you. Most gods have done much worse. Have I touched you inappropriately? Forced you into an uncompromising position? Robbed you? No. Can a goddess not enjoy some conversation every now and then? To think, I even offered you food."

"You're planning on returning me, right? The harvest is soon," Ty Lee insisted and Azula pondered the idea.

"Sure," Azula smirked, "I just wanted some company for dinner tonight. Is that too much to ask?"

Ty Lee frowned, "If I willingly eat with you, will you let me leave?"

"Of course," Azula said.

"Then let's eat," Ty Lee agreed.

Azula smirked and lead the daring girl through the maze of the palace. The floors were pure gold and were so clean that Ty Lee could see her reflection in them. Dark red banners adorned the walls and there were no windows. The only light source were blue-flamed candles that lined the walls and were in each and every room. As they walked, Ty Lee examined the palace in complete awe.

"This place is beautiful but..." Ty Lee trailed off.

"But?" Azula asked as they reached the dining room.

"It's so...bare. It feels so cold," Ty Lee told her.

Azula hummed and pulled out Ty Lee's chair for her. The goddess sat down and Azula easily pushed her chair in before heading to the other side of the table and sitting down. Skeletal servants entered the room with platters upon platters of food and placed the various foods on the table. Azula watched as her dearest's eyes widened at all of the food.

"Is all of this for me?" Ty Lee said in awe.

Azula smiled, "It's rare I get a guest. I wanted to make an occasion out of it."

The servants gave them both plates full of ambrosia. The servants then placed a small bowl of pomegranate seeds next to Ty Lee and the goddess looked down at them in confusion.

"What is this?" Ty Lee asked.

"Pomegranate, it's the best thing that grows down here, try some," Azula said.

Hesitantly, Ty Lee grabbed a seed and popped it into her mouth. Azula hid her smile behind her napkin as Ty Lee chewed the seed and swallowed it. _Perfect,_ Azula thought. As if on cue, Azula felt a disturbing presence in the Underworld and Cerberus began to growl so loud that the ground shook. 

"Seems your rescuer is here already," Azula pouted theatrically, "and the fun was just beginning too."

Azula heard the slap of feet against the metal before Aang, the messenger, barreled into the room.

"I knew you took her!" Aang accused, "We all felt you arrive at the Overworld."

"I got bored and needed some company. Seems I found my eternal companion like you all did," Azula dabbed at her mouth delicately.

"What did you just say?" Aang asked as his face drained of color.

"I found my eternal companion, after all, she did just eat of the pomegranate," Azula smirked.

Aang's head snapped over to Ty Lee, who looked completely confused, "Did you eat anything, Ty Lee?"

"I had some pomegranate seeds," Ty Lee told him.

"Oh my gods," Aang breathed, "Iroh isn't going to be happy about this."

Within seconds, the entire palace began to shake and Azula rolled her eyes, "He's so theatrical. Come here Ty Lee and hold on tighter this time, we have to go to Olympus. Messenger boy, you can meet us there."

Ty Lee looked terrified and Azula sighed before she stood up and walked over to Ty Lee. At the same time, Aang rushed toward them but he was too slow as Azula grabbed Ty Lee's shoulder and the two disappeared. Moments later, they materialized in the middle of the meeting room of Olympus. By now, Zuko, Sokka, Katara, Yue, Mai, Iroh, Toph, and a few other gods were there. At their arrival, everyone jumped up.

"Let her go, Azula," Mai frowned, "I can't believe you would go as low as to kidnap someone."

Azula released Ty Lee's shoulder, "She's mine forever, Mai. She ate of the fruit."

Katara inhaled sharply, "Ty Lee, you didn't!"

"How was I supposed to know I wasn't supposed to eat the food she gave me? Mai didn't tell me that," Ty Lee defended herself.

Soon, the gods were all arguing amongst themselves while Azula walked to her throne and sat down to watch the chaos. It wasn't long before Aang entered the room and Iroh clapped his hands and thunder made all of the gods stop talking.

"Stop arguing like children and sit down," Iroh commanded, "let us talk about the situation. Azula, why did you kidnap Ty Lee?"

Azula didn't humor him with a response and examined her nail beds in boredom. _What was he going to do, strike me down with lightning? Trap me in a valley? Be my guest,_ Azula thought. She heard Zuko curse in pure anger and rolled her eyes. When Iroh realized he wasn't going to get a response, he turned to the rest of the gods.

"Ty Lee, what exactly did you eat?" Iroh asked.

"I ate some pomegranate seeds," Ty Lee said.

Iroh groaned, "She ate the food of the Underworld and she now cannot leave."

"But she can't stay there forever! Nothing will bloom, everything will be dead. I can't take of nature," Mai argued.

"It breaks every rule for her to stay here though, as much as I hate to admit it," Sokka frowned, "technically the girl is Azula's. Breaking this rule completely could have extreme consequences."

"Oh shut up, Sokka," Katara argued, "she needs to be here, Mai is right. I need another girl to talk about my books."

"Silence," Iroh boomed, "this bickering will do us no good. Let me speak to Azula and see if I can work anything out."

The gods murmured but all stood up and made their way to leave. Azula didn't miss their glares and snide looks though, and she clenched her fists so hard her nails dug into her skin.

"Now, please, tell me why you did this," Iroh moved to stand in front of her, "why did you kidnap Ty Lee of all people?"

"She is beautiful and I wanted her," Azula said.

"Wanted her for what?" Iroh asked, much more gently this time.

"Wanted her to love me," Azula said stiffly and didn't make eye contact, "I wanted her companionship, is that so much to ask? You've had me give everything up but my helm and banished me to underneath the ground. You know Zuko and I both come from the Sun and I'm not even allowed to see the sunlight in my free time. The only beings I talk to are ghosts and skeletons and Charon, and if I talk anymore to him I feel like he will bore me to death."

Iroh snorted, "I must say, he needs to come up with some new jokes. I've been hearing the same ones for eons now."

"I don't care what you do to me," Azula continued, "I don't care if you trap me like my father or murder me until I fade out of existence. I don't care. But technically the girl is mine."

"You can't force her to love you, Azula," Iroh told her.

"I don't plan to. I have forced her and manipulated her enough. Even her companionship is enough," Azula said emotionlessly, but Iroh saw the whites of her knuckles.

"Mai is right, she is needed on the surface," Iroh started and saw Azula's jaw flex and her gaze cast downwards, "but you are also correct, she ate the food of the dead. And so, I think a compromise will suffice. Ty Lee will be permitted to be in the Overworld for eight months out of the year, and spend four in the Underworld."

Azula's expression didn't change and Iroh gently placed his hand on her shoulder, "You are right, child. I have punished you for long enough, but you must retain ownership of the Underworld. I know the others are hostile and I cannot apologize enough for them, but I also cannot change their minds, only you can. Because of this, I will allow you to travel once a month for three days to the Overworld. What you do in that time is up to you, but we are going to start you off at that. That is the best I can do for you."

"That will suffice," Azula stood abruptly and brushed past Iroh, "Ty Lee knows where to find me, Aang can deliver her when it's time."

"Azula, before you go," Iroh said.

Azula paused with her back to him, "Yes?"

"I'm truly sorry for my actions. You are not your father and I should not have treated you like you were," Iroh said, "you were a child."

Azula froze for a second before she sighed and then disappeared, leaving Iroh alone in the throne room.

* * *

Aang arrived with Ty Lee exactly one month later, and Azula greeted them at the Underworld's entrance. Aang merely bowed before he flew away and left both girls to stare awkwardly at one another.

"I am sorry you know," Azula said as she took Ty Lee's bags and began to walk her toward her palace, "after reflection I realize how cruel my actions were to you. I acted out of my own emotions and impulses, it won't happen again. Maybe next time I see Iroh I can argue for you to have more time in the Overworld."

Ty Lee glanced over at her but Azula kept her gaze forward, "Are you being truthful?"

"Yes," Azula deftly nodded, "it was wrong of me. I am not worthy of your forgiveness but I do hope eventually you will find a way to forgive me."

Her words were true but Azula felt her heart clench painfully. She tried to hide the sudden pain with a cough but Ty Lee's head still snapped over to her. 

"I'm glad you realize that I don't need to forgive you," Ty Lee said, "the Underworld's a big place. I'm sure we will barely see each other."

Azula clenched her jaw as her heart clenched again and she could only manage a stiff nod. The rest of their walk passed in silence and as soon as they entered the palace, Azula carefully set down Ty Lee's belongings and brushed her robes off. Without making eye contact, Azula clasped her hands behind her back and dug her nails into her skin. The robes were long enough that Azula's hands were covered when they were clasped and made it easier to hide the self-injury. It was a force of habit that she did when she was nervous and if her father were here now, he would scold her and beat her silly. However, he wasn't and for that, Azula was grateful.

"I have servants everywhere. Merely call out or snap your fingers and one will appear, they will obey you as obediently as they do for me while you are a guest here," Azula told her and risked raising her eyes to meet Ty Lee's.

Ty Lee's gray eyes were filled with nothing but frustration and anger, and Azula felt her stupid heart ache again and dug her fingernails deeper into her skin as Ty Lee opened her mouth, "A prisoner, you mean."

Azula opened her mouth to argue and then swiftly shut it. She felt like a scolded child again but she didn't want to do anything else to anger Ty Lee when she had already given the goddess enough reason to hate her. Azula merely cleared her throat, "Technicalities. You are free to do whatever while you're here. Dinner is at 7, and a ghost will always be around to remind you in case you forget, I myself do too often. If you'll excuse me."

Azula bowed, shallow enough to be respectful but not as deep as her heart wanted her to. She was already taking the brunt of Ty Lee's anger, as justified as it was, and her pride wouldn't let her make a bigger fool of herself. Without another word, Azula turned on her heel and headed down the hallway toward her office. As she walked, she felt the air shift as some of her ghosts followed her down the way.

"Boss, you're bleeding," one suddenly pointed out and Azula snapped out of her thoughts.

Slowly, she removed her nails from her palms to see blood had run down the side of her fingers and onto the ground. For a long moment, Azula stared down at the droplet on the golden floor as well as her reflection. She scowled and pulled at her hair.

"Fucking Agni," Azula yelled in frustration and the flames of the candles in the hallway burned high enough to scorch the ceiling.

"Boss, you have to calm down or you'll burn the whole place down," another ghost said.

Azula squeezed her eyes closed and took a deep breath as she let go of her hair and the flames returned to their regular size. She stood in the silent hallway for another few seconds before she opened her eyes, "Get someone to clean that up. I'll be in my office. I don't want to be disturbed unless Ozai is quite literally breaking out of his prison in Tartarus."

* * *

For the entirety of the next month, Azula ignored the servants when they told her dinner was ready and buried herself in her work. She rarely ate, she only did so to retain her human form but even without seeing a mirror she knew that her human figure had lost weight. In the past, she had often gone on routine checks of each of the three sections of the Underworld as well as Tartarus, but she didn't leave her office. It wasn't until halfway through the second month that Azula emerged from her office and walked down the long corridor to the nearest exit. She kept her gaze straight, already having felt the presence of her ghosts next to her, as she left the palace and began the short climb down to the base of where her home was. At this end of the house, an enormous spike had been placed in the ground and a giant chain was around it. Connected to the chain was Cerberus whose three heads began to woof in excitement as soon as he had seen her. 

"Hello," Azula felt a smile that had not appeared in a long time appear on her face, "how are you? Did you eat any new souls?"

Cerberus's enormous tail started to thump, which in turn caused the entire ground to shake. Azula rolled her eyes at his actions and placed her hands out. Cerberus laid down completely and although he was over two-stories high, he put his heads as low to the ground as possible. Azula scratched his middle head as the other two whined.

"If you try to lick me I will make sure Toph doesn't make you a new collar," Azula threatened, "and she's already pissed at me as ever for what happened in the past few months."

Azula sighed and Cerberus seemed to notice the mood changing as he quieted down. Azula opened her mouth and then closed it when the words wouldn't come. It took her a few seconds and she leant her forehead against Cerberus's head with a shuddering sigh.

"It feels like everyone's always angry at me," Azula said, so softly that she wasn't sure he would even hear it, "why do they get to be happy and I don't? How is that fair? Iroh says I've atoned for everything, but I know that's not true. Zuko doesn't even want to be in the same room as me, neither does...neither does Ty Lee."

She sniffled and Cerberus whined and nudged her, almost knocking her over. Azula let out a watery laugh and wiped her eyes before any tears could fall, "It's fine. I'm fine. I have you right? That's all I need. I don't...I don't need other people, right? Even...even though that's the whole reason I did it. But everyone gets their happy ending but me."

Azula tightened her grip on his fur and shook as she tried to regain her breathing. She never allowed herself to cry, but just this once a few teardrops dropped onto the soil underneath her. Cerberus nudged her again and Azula swallowed before harshly wiping her eyes.

"Right, right. Queen of the Underworld," Azula forced a smile, "it doesn't matter how I'm feeling, I have a job to do. You're right, thank you."

Azula pressed a kiss to the crown of his middle head before wiping her eyes again. She waved as she turned around and headed back up toward her house, her gaze locked forward. If only she had looked left, or even down, for she would've seen the flowers that bloomed where her tears had fallen and a shocked-looking Ty Lee on one side of the dog.

* * *

"Boss, Lady Ty Lee has specifically requested your attendance at tonight's dinner," a skeletal servant told her and Azula was surprised her eyes didn't pop out of her head.

"What did you just say?" Azula said.

"I said-" the servant started.

Azula cut him off, "It's rhetorical. Okay, let's go."

The servant nodded and Azula pushed herself up from her seat and followed him into the hallway. She trailed him the entire way, her hands clasped behind her back, as she steeled herself for the onslaught that was sure to come. The first year of their visits had come and gone and Azula had avoided Ty Lee since the first day. The first year passed without incident and Azula tried to make Ty Lee's life as smooth as possible. She hadn't seen Ty Lee over the year that Ty Lee was in the Overworld, it being clear to Azula how Ty Lee felt about her.

It was the third month of their second year together when Azula had been summoned to her own dining table. They had only interacted once this year, which lead to Azula being yelled at, and it had been in the first month. Since then, Azula had done her best to abide by Ty Lee's wishes and had no idea what more she could want from her now. 

Still, Azula squared her shoulders and walked confidently into the dining room where Ty Lee sat. If possible, the girl seemed more nervous than Azula felt, which raised a few red flags immediately. Azula cleared her throat and Ty Lee turned to look at her.

"Hello," Azula bowed her head, "you requested my presence tonight?"

"I just haven't seen anyone in a long time," Ty Lee said, "I needed the human interaction. I don't know how you do it."

Azula resisted the urge to snort and instead settled on a placid expression. She calmly sat down at her spot and watched as the servants served both of them plates. The whole thing felt entirely too reminiscent of their first meal together. 

"Azula," Ty Lee asked after a few minutes and Azula looked up from her untouched food, "what do you do here?"

"Paperwork," Azula said dryly and to her surprise, Ty Lee smiled, "what?"

"You're just funny. Is that all you do, paperwork?" Ty Lee tilted her head.

"I mostly make sure no one comes in or leaves," Azula said simply, "it's simple work. Cerberus does most of it for me."

"Is that your dog's name?" Ty Lee asked and Azula nodded, "I see you with him occasionally."

"He's one of the few things that exist here naturally," Azula shrugged, "we have a commonality and I like to believe he enjoys my company."

"You're so formal," Ty Lee smiled again, "are you always like this?"

"What do you mean?" Azula's brows knitted together.

"You just always seem so composed, so...cold," Ty Lee frowned, "it's almost as if you don't enjoy anything."

"Darling, I police the Underworld. Hardly a hard job or enjoyable."

"Would you like help one day?"

"Are you volunteering?"

"There's nothing for me to do here besides sit around and imagine, I'm _bored_."

"Again, I apologize."

Azula's eyes locked onto Ty Lee's forehead instead of her eyes as Ty Lee complained. It's not that she means to be impolite, but Azula knew there was only so much her heart and pride could take before they both shattered. Azula was already too attached and she barely knew anything about the goddess. For Ty Lee's own good, the brunette knew she had to keep her distance from Ty Lee. If she got too close, Azula feared she would only be selfish and do something to hurt the goddess again. _Better to keep my distance,_ Azula told her, _remember, this isn't permanent. She's leaving. And for good soon._

"Azula, it's fine, but I just want something to do," Ty Lee said.

"Don't worry. I'm in the process of working things out with Iroh, if all goes well you won't need to stay as long next year, or even at all," Azula told her.

To the Queen's surprise, Ty Lee's eyebrows pressed down and her mouth morphed into a frown. _What did I do now?_ Azula internally sighed.

"Why did you do that?" Ty Lee asked.

Now, Azula was even more confused, "You said you barely wanted to see me and that you're bored here. It was wrong of me to force your hand, I am merely trying to speed up the process so you don't have to come here anymore. You don't seem happy to be here, and I don't blame you. I know it's taking a while, but Iroh insists he's going as fast as he can."

"Woah, woah. You mean I wouldn't come here anymore? It's only been a total of 7 months, these four aren't even up," Ty Lee said.

"I do not wish to make your life anymore burdensome. I am merely trying to help," Azula explained.

"But you didn't ask me!" Ty Lee said annoyed and Azula clenched her jaw.

 _You kidnap her, she gets angry. You try and let her go early, she gets angry,_ Azula thought and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Why are you so annoyed? You said you don't want to see me, I'm making it so you don't have to!" Azula couldn't help the way her voice rose at the end of her sentence.

Ty Lee stared at her for a second before she shook her head with a smile, "So you do show emotion."

"Of course I have emotion. I just choose not to show it," Azula said stiffly.

Ty Lee frowned, "Robot Azula's back. Bring back human Azula."

Azula shook her head, "I don't get it, please explain to me why you're so upset."

"I'm upset because you didn't take any of my wants in before you made a decision. You did something without me asking, _again_."

Something in Azula snapped. She was tired of being everyone's punching bag, no matter if she was trying to be nice or not they always took it out on her. She was tired of it and Ty Lee's tone ignited a fire in her.

"I have apologized for my actions a thousand times and I do not appreciate you throwing them in my face time and time again," Azula was yelling at this point, but she didn't care, "I have feelings too, even if the rest of the gods don't think I do. You know what? Fine. Get out of here now. Fuck the paperwork. I'll call Aang for you."

"W-what?" Ty Lee blinked.

"You can go back to your cozy little life on the surface and I'll deal with the consequences, it's not like they'll do anything to me I'm not already expecting," Azula didn't even seem bothered, "it's fine. Lu call the messenger for me and tell him that he has a pick-up earlier than expected."

"Why are you like this?" Ty Lee cried, "You care one moment and you don't the next. You're so confusing."

"I cannot and will not force you to love me and I have regretted my initial actions every waking moment since. Iroh and I will work out something, you'll never have to see me again-"

"Wait, you love me?" Ty Lee interrupted.

Azula clenched her jaw so hard she was almost certain she pulled something. Her nails dug into her skin, such a familiar action that she was able to take a deep breath and control her emotions once more, "Yes, Ty Lee. I do. And I am aware you will never return the sentiment and that's okay, but that was the original reason for said kidnapping."

"Could've just asked me on a date," Ty Lee joked with a toothy smile.

Azula felt her eyes widen, "What?"

"I have eyes you know, if you had just asked me on a date we could've solved all of this," Ty Lee giggled, "although I appreciate the lengths you would go for me, but I don't appreciate the method."

"What are you trying to imply?" Azula scowled.

"Don't call Aang, okay? Just talk to me as a person not an object. I really don't mind the Underworld, I've met some ghosts with some amazing auras, but it's much lonelier. I will stay here the four months each year if you can make time for me. I'm not like you, I need that interaction. At least at dinner. Can you do that for me?" Ty Lee said.

Azula nodded, "I suppose that will suffice."

And Ty Lee giggled and for once Azula felt like maybe she had done something good.

* * *

"Have you ever played fetch with him before? I think Cerberus would enjoy that."

"He's an enormous monster who guards the Underworld."

"I didn't hear a yes or a no. Maybe he'll like it."

"You spoil him too much."

"You're just worried he likes me more-, hey don't just teleport like that, I can't do that. Azula? Azula?"

* * *

"Azula, have you ever tried to reach inside a skeleton's chest. Is that an invasion of privacy? Do you think they feel the wind on their bones?"

"Ty Lee, I can have Aang here without a minute if you keep that up."

"Well, then I'll just call Katara."

"That means nothing to me, I don't know her."

"She's the Goddess of Wisdom, trust me, she'll bore you to death even more than Charon does. One time she went on an hour long rant about the benefits of eating only plants as a fuel source and then I had to tell her we don't need to eat any foods.Let's just say I had a book-sized bruise on my forehead for a week."

"...Fine. You win this one. And no, I haven't done that and no you can't do that to my servants."

* * *

When Ty Lee left that year, she engulfed Azula in a hug without hesitation and Azula had never felt a warmth like that before. Ty Lee left with a wave, a toothy smile, and a promise to be back next year. And the next 8 months were lonely, but there was a hope that burned in Azula's chest that kept her company. When December came, Azula greeted Ty Lee with a gift of an easel and Ty Lee greeted her with a giant hug. The year would be good for them, or at least Azula thought so. A month later, they are sat outside as Azula signed papers and Ty Lee threw a ball of parchment up in the air and caught it.

"Why did you do it?" Ty Lee asked and Azula knew immediately what she was talking about.

Azula made a noncommittal noise and kept her eyes locked on her paperwork. When she heard rustling, Azula expected the touch before she felt it but she still jumped. After all those centuries, Azula was still not used to friendly touch and Ty Lee didn't seem to get it.

"Are you alright? Did I scare you?" Ty Lee teased and Azula swiftly nodded.

"Azula, what's wrong?" Ty Lee asked, "We're friends now, right? You can talk to me."

"Sorry, I don't mean to," Azula said.

"Oh, honey look at me," Ty Lee said and Azula turned her head, "you don't have to apologize. it's a reflex, isn't it? From before the war?"

Azula nodded, "Yes."

"Habits and reflexes are hard to break, it happens. I remember I used to grow flowers everywhere without control until Mai taught me. Sometimes that stuff just happens, but it's okay."

"Yes," Azula said and turned back to her paperwork.

"It really is like pulling teeth with you," Ty Lee shook her head with a tiny laugh, "Azula we're friends, and you're the only person down here beside Charon and he's just weird. If I'm bugging you, you can let me know."

"I'm not good at talking about things," Azula told her.

Ty Lee smiled, "That's why I'm here, silly. To help you. If I could get Mai to talk, I can get you to talk."

"Do you forgive me?" Azula blurted out.

Ty Lee nodded without hesitation, "I promise you, you've been forgiven. This is honestly a nice little break from my responsibilities, I just get to bother you all day. Seriously, you need to start visiting more in the off-season. Zuko told me roses are your favorite flower and I can grow those so easily."

Azula cautiously smiled at the other goddess and Ty Lee squeezed her hand. The two fell into a comfortable silence as Azula finished the pile of paperwork and Azula cracked her neck. She closed her eyes and leaned back. Ty Lee glanced at her but didn't say anything.

"I took you because I was angry and I was lonely and you were everything I was not," Azula said quietly, "you brought life and so much joy and you reminded me of sunshine and I wanted you so much it ached in my bones. And then I had you and I realized I can't uproot a flower and expect it to grow in the dark. That's not how this works. Flowers need sunshine to grow and I can't give that to you."

"Some flowers only bloom at night," Ty Lee said.

"Really?" Azula looked up at her.

"You can't have sunlight without any darkness or vice versa because then you won't appreciate them. You need both the light and the dark to survive, and I know I am better for knowing you, Queen of the Underworld. Like I said earlier, I spend 8 months working and then have four months with my favorite girl," Ty Lee smiled softly.

"Your favorite girl huh? I wonder who that is," Azula smirked.

"Around your height, maybe a little taller. Goddess of Death, you know, something super casual," Ty Lee bit her lip, "and the time of the year I look forward to the most is when I get to see you."

"And why's that, Goddess of Nature?" Azula leaned in.

"Because you make me bloom," Ty Lee leaned down.

Azula effortlessly gripped the side of Ty Lee's face and kissed her. And as they kissed, all around them flowers broke through the soil and bloomed.


End file.
